The National Institute of Allergy and Infectious Diseases (NIAID), National Institutes of Health (NIH), of the Department of Health and Human Services (DHHS) supports research related to the basic understanding of microbiology and immunology leading to the development of vaccines, therapeutics, and medical diagnostics for the prevention, treatment, and diagnosis of infectious and immune-mediated diseases. The NIAID Division of AIDS has a requirement for the synthesis of therapeutics directed against HIV and other infectious diseases as well as agents to serve and anti-HIV topical microbicides. This initiative provides the resources for the synthesis of microbicides and compounds for the treatment of HIV, and other infectious diseases of relevance to the research agenda of NIAID. The contract will synthesize chemicals, in compliance with FDA?s current Good Manufacturing Practice (cGMP) regulations if necessary, in quantities needed for testing in in vitro screens, animals, or early Phase I clinical studies.